An Epiphany
by NikiV666
Summary: The new girl falls in love with the "golden" bad boy. AU/
1. New Girl

**Lol hey, is me again! I'm sorry for not updating my other story, I've been extremely not in the mood to go back to it ever since I started going back to school, but I still want to write. And so a couple of days ago I finished binge-watching Riverdale and I sat down and was like "hm, let me just fall for the dead guy and let me just go and write a whole fanfic about it." Haha, but for real, I'm just here to have something to write about. Hope you enjoy it. - N**

I wake up to the blaring screams of my phone's five am alarm clock.

I groan, turning and twisting from under the covers before finally managing to pull myself together and reach out to press the snooze button. I rub my eyes of any remaining sleep before arching my back and stretching like an elastic band held above a blazing flame. My eyes squint as I stare out of my bedroom window, the birds barely chirping as the September sunrise's wake-up colors reach through and into my room.

Swearing under my breath, I wince at my phone's failed attempt to try and wake me up, given the fact that I was already up, my guts tucking and twisting with a nauseous nervousness.

 _Today, it's my first day going to Riverdale High school._

Suddenly, my mom bursts into my room with an unholy amount of noise, before switching on the light and clapping her hands.

"Come on, darling! You've got a big day ahead of you!" She walks up to my bed, leans forwards and plants a kiss on the top of my head, earning a small groan and pursed up smile from my behalf.

"Okay." I push the thin covers off of my body and move to put my slippers on before trotting into my small bathroom. I turn the light on and walk up towards the mirror. I avoid looking at my reflection, merely because I know I don't look good, and so I go to turn on the tap so I can splash my face with cold water. I use the pastel pink towel to dry up my face before finally gazing into my own hazel eyes.

I scrutinize every single detail of my face, pin-pointing all my flaws and how I may be able to fix them. My black, shoulder-length hair sits on top of my head in a messy bun as I arch an eyebrow upwards, trying to squeeze toothpaste onto my toothbrush.

I listen to my mother moving around in my bedroom, probably making my bed, before I hear my door close; her loud and clear voice ringing through the hallway- announcing how she'll be making pancakes. I roll my eyes as I hear my older brother, Jared's, trap music cause unrest in the house.

I take a brisk shower before walking back into my sleeping quarters and picking out an outfit, going over what my friends told me before I left my old life.

 _Not too slutty, not too modest and not too much._

I nod to myself, biting my lip as I pick out a checkered black and red skirt, some black tights and a black t-shirt. I lay the clothes on my bed before bobbing my head once again and beginning to dress myself. As I start rolling on my tights, I look up to my mother opening my door once again- the smell of freshly made pancakes permeating through the door-frame. She stands in front of me; her hands on her hips; as her eyes gaze over my outfit approvingly. When she's done checking if I look decent, she moves to my desk before picking up my brush and walking up to me. Her hands run through my thick her before she starts working on the tight ponytail that has become my trademark look.

"Are you nervous?" She asks, ignoring my soft hiss when the comb pulls on a knot in my hair. I jerk my head forwards before sighing.

"No," I lie, knowing damn well that if I had told her the truth, she would not stop dwelling on it. You see, my mom is a different type of person. She used to live here, in Riverdale, up until her mid twenties. She used to go to Riverdale High School and that's even where she met my father. But, a few years after I was born, my mother got asked to work for a well-known newspaper and so we packed our bags and moved to sunny California. And although many of our former classmates were cocky and just...I guess, too much, having to deal with my mother's overly-protective and controlling state has definitely pushed me away from becoming one of them. Hell, I've only kissed a guy once! For a dare...and that was last year. So my life isn't really that interesting. Too many books, not many outings and not many sleepovers. But I'm hoping that the change from a large state to living in this little city will change the way my mom wants me to live my own life.

By the time I had finished thinking about my mother's controlling ways; she had already finished tying my hair, and is now walking back over to the door. She turns around and smiles at me warmly, but it's just the kind of smile that always sends chills down my spine.

"Don't worry about it too much. There's some lovely kids that you'll click with right away. Like Betty Cooper. You used to be best friends when you were children. She's nice and simple, just like you." I frown slightly but choose to smile back at her anyway.

I don't eat much, merely because I am shaking at the thought that I'm gonna have to go to a new school, with new people, new teachers and just new everything. I take a sip of my orange juice as my older brother walks in, smirking cockily as always.

Jared has always been adored by both my parents. It's really annoying actually, he doesn't even try. He's rather handsome, tall, dark hair and stunning grey eyes- ones that always lure in all the girls. He smirks at me and I roll my eyes, knowing damn well that he's as nervous as I am. Maybe even more nervous since he also wants to enter the Riverdale Football team. We engage in small-talk which soon gets interrupted by my mother as she claps her hands and urges us to go get our bags since she's going to the car. I pick my bag up and bite my lip before closing the front door after Jared and I.

My mom honks at me which pulls me out of my little day dream. I make my way to the car and sit in the back. My mom starts talking about how excited she is to be getting her job back for the Newspaper "The Riverdale Register." I hum for a while, listening to her rant about how frustrated she is at our father for going back to work for the Sheriff, but soon after, I pull my earphones out and plug them into my phone, letting the music flow into me.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but all I can remember is waking up to a sinking feeling in my stomach which alerted me that we are here.

Riverdale High School.

It is a fairly large and quite ancient looking school, with students surrounding the premises. Some look really happy to be back in school but others, not so much. I say goodbye to my mother and jump out of the car before gliding my fingers over my skirt. I glance at my brother, who is already making his way to a group of boys who are all wearing identical blue and yellow jersey jackets and I can only guess that those are the football jocks. I purse my lips and make my way to the entrance of the school, until someone behind me taps me on the shoulder.

I spin around and meet the warm, blue eyes of a pretty girl with a similar taste in clothes. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail, just like mine but she isn't as pale as me. I smile at her and shake her hand.

"Betty Cooper," she introduces herself sweetly and I raise an eyebrow. "You must be...uh..." She looks down at the note held in her hand before nervously glancing back at me.

I can't help but laugh. "Saoirse Johnson. You pronounce it as _Sorsha._ But my friends call me Slush." I smile and I'm happy when she grins back.

"Welcome back to Riverdale! I vaguely remember what we used to do when we were kids and my mom had to remind me that we used to be friends, since it used to be years ago." I smile again, taking a deep breath before speaking. "That's okay. My mom did the same. They're gonna work together, right?" She nods almost immediately. "Yep. They used to be good friends back in the days, I remember that. But anyway, enough with that for now, let's give you a tour of your new school!" She loops an arm through mine and takes me around the school, whilst simultaneously filling me in on some history about the building. I nod and look around, like a tourist in a museum, actually interested in all the information she's giving me.

Finally, we reach the hallway leading to the boy's changing rooms and we hear the loud laughs and remarks ringing through the corridor, and only then does she realize that they're going to be having football practice first two periods.

She pulls us backwards as we hear the voices become louder and clearer. "Uh, so let's get you to class. I believe we've chosen the same subjects, so we've got Biology now." We turn back around just before we hear the loud whistles and wolf noises emerge out of the boys who have caught glimpse of us lurking in their hallway.

We enter the class and I sit beside her; excited to see what happens next.


	2. Introductions

The bell's loud screeches echo through the hallway and over its screams I hear Betty calling me to follow her. My first day is nearly over and I don't think that it could have gone more successful then it already has been.

I pick my books up and hold onto them tightly as I make my way to the classroom's exit, where Betty shuffles her legs as she patiently waits for me to join her. She sends me a reassuring toothy grin before jerking her head towards the end of the hallway.

"Let's go eat. I want to introduce you to your new friends and maybe tell you a little bit more about the people here and whatnot."

"Thank you Betty. I really don't know what I was gonna do without you. Probably sulk around and maybe even hide in the toilets during the break." She laughs softly before shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it Slush. We're friends now."

That makes my guts twist pleasantly as I think of how horrendously lucky I am today. This new, fresh start is something I really didn't think would turn out to be something I actually like.

I follow her into the cafeteria, which is a large, hall-like room with food being served on one side and long tables scattered all across it, for students to sit. Maybe it's the fact that I'm a little nervous and paranoid; or maybe it's because the school is very small and word travels fast- but it seems to me that many of the students turned and glanced at us.

I take a deep breath and hold onto it; afraid that if I try and breath, I would gag or do something embarrassingly stupid. I avert my gaze to the floor and focus them on Betty's pink sneakers. The only time I look up is when I feel her grab my wrist and haul me downwards until I plummet against a bench which secured against my fall.

She clears her throat and speaks. "Guys, I want you all to meet Saoirse. She just moved back from California and I figured she'd need our support to make herself feel more, at home. Remember when you were in her place V?"

I look up to the pale, raven-haired girl sitting opposite me, who is staring at me with a strange sort of twinkle in her eyes; the corners of her lips curved into a sly smile.

"Of course I remember! It was quite alright. I think if I'm able to survive the first day at a new school, anyone can." She extends her hand out at me and I shake it with a smile on my face.

"Veronica, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I state, pulling my hand away before placing it on my lap. Betty grins at both of us before turning to stare at the boy opposite her- who has not stopped making eye contact with me. He's got a dark shade of ginger hair, dark eyes and furrowed brows. I bite the inside of my cheek nervously and extend my hand out once more. He squeezes it tightly in return before slightly smirking and bobbing his head.

"Archibald Andrews. But people call me Archie." I open my mouth but no words come out. He's really cute, but I am probably making a fool out of myself. Betty clears her throat before revealing the other two people sitting on our table.

"This is Kevin..." The goofy-looking boy raises an eyebrow before smiling and pulling a strand of my hair. "Girl, your hair is the blackest of the blackest shades I've ever seen! What hair dye do you use?"

I shake my head, my lips tucking into a small smirk. "It's all natural." Veronica nods approvingly and Kevin stares at me in awe before sitting back down and continuing his journey through his food.

"I absolutely love it," he mumbles and I wholeheartedly thank him, warmly.

The last person that got introduced to me is Jughead, who goes by Juggie. He's also got black hair hidden under a beanie and a very pale complexion. He sits closely beside Betty, his hand pressed up against her thigh. They look cute together and they all seem really happy to meet me- which is a big plus.

They start talking to me about my life back in California; if I miss it; if I wanted to go back. And as much as I do long to see my friends and feel the Cali sun-rays against my skin; there was nothing that possibly kept me there. That held me like a root holds the tree upright. Veronica begins asking me about my favorite shops and so we spend five minutes talking about clothes with Kevin whilst Archie sits there quietly working on his music.

At some point an orange-haired girl with plump lips and a bitchy scowl stalks up to our table. She's wearing what I now know as the River Vixen's cheer-leading uniform. She glares at me before plastering on a fake smile and pushing her hair back and off of her shoulder.

"Ahhh, what do we have here? New meat?" She smirks cruelly, causing Veronica to curse under her breath before turning to face her.

"Can we do anything for you Cheryl?" The girl makes a face of utter disgust before scoffing. "As if you, out of all people, can do something for me. Hah! Anyways, I'm here to tell little-miss-new-pants here that there's a free spot on the cheer-leading team. Swing by and try for yourself." She winks at me before turning around and waltzing away.

I turn my head to Veronica, who sighs in disgust before rolling her eyes. "Cheryl Blossom. You know who the Blossoms are...don't you?"

I laugh nervously and cock my head to the side. "Anyone important? I mean...by the look on your face, yeah?"

Veronica opens her mouth to answer but Archie beats her. He clears his throat quickly before continuing. "The Blossoms. The cocky assholes that practically run the town. Cheryl is one of the twins."

I frown slightly. "Twins? There's another Cheryl then?" Kevin, Archie and Veronica exchange amused looks before bursting into laughter. I join in awkwardly, not really knowing why we're laughing.

Kevin shakes his head. "I mean, I guess you can say so." The raven-haired girl snorts and Archie glowers slightly.

"Jason Blossom. Captain of the Riverdale Water-polo team _and_ leader of the Riverdale Bulldogs. I'm surprised you haven't met him already. Usually he's the first one in line when it comes to..." He yelps in surprise when Betty chooses to kick him under the table...and not even hide it.

I purse my lips together. "When it comes to what?" Archie glares at the blonde girl beside me who throws back the same dirty stare he gave her, only before looking down at his notes, letting her speak.

"Nothing, Slush. Don't worry about it."

This time, it's Jughead who intervenes. "I'm sorry, but you just called her Slush?" He pauses, glancing at me questioningly, as if I had just spoken in an alien tongue.

"Yeah, I'm sick of people always misreading, mispronouncing and practically butchering my name up, so I just go by Slush." I shrug nonchalantly and he nods, impressed in a strange manner.

"Cheers to another person in our group with a strange name," he mumbles, picking up his juice-box and raising it in the air. I laugh, happy to have met each and every one of the people around the table.

Suddenly, the bell announcing that lunch-time is over screams and Veronica curses again loudly. But, after finding out that we also take the same lessons after break-time, she pulls a pleased grin onto her face because that gives her more time for her to fill me in on any gossip happening within the school.

I stand up and bend over to pick my books off the table before turning around and colliding with a taller, buffer figure. I squeak slightly, dropping my books to the floor before glaring down at them and sighing. However, the strong scent of a musky cologne clogs my senses and I dare look up at who I just bumped into.

He's...tall...and insanely attractive. My heart begins pounding hard in my chest and I lose my words. He's got full, plump lips and a clean-shaven face; and well-styled hair that has been gelled nicely to the side. His hair...is the same color as Cheryl's and his yellow and blue football, jersey jacket gives away the fact that he's...

"Jason Blossom," he reads my mind in a clear deep voice, a small smirk on his red lips. I continue staring at him, unsure as to what I'm gonna do. He doesn't seem to mind, since he stands stationary in front of me, his bitter brown-colored eyes staring at me, as if reading into my every single thought and flaw and just...into me.

Someone behind him clears his throat and I use that as my call back to reality, paying the price with a heavy blush. He smirks widely before stepping closer and bending over to retrieve my fallen books. I try and tell him that it's fine, but no words seep out of my mouth once again. He looks up at me and raises a brow before handing me the textbook.

"Thank you." I mumble, squeezing them against my chest before turning to walk away ashamedly. Suddenly, I feel a firm grip on my shoulder spinning me back around and holding me back.

"Your name?" He asks me impatiently and even though under _normal_ circumstances I would be utterly repulsed by his cocky behavior, I find it rather excited that he's asked me for my name.

"Uhm, Saoirse," I reply as confidently as possible, nearly missing the strange flame that lit up in his eyes.

He nods, pursing his lips and letting me go slowly, before beginning to walk past me.

"We'll see you around...Slush."


End file.
